Ronin Warriors: A new warrior and a new enemy
by KakyuuHime1
Summary: A new enemy has taken over the Netherworld and the Ronin Warriors must once again wear their Armor. But in order to defeat the enemy, someone must wear Anubis's Armor of Loyalty. The question is.. who?


A cold wind swept over the desolate lands of the Evil Dynasty. A woman stood on a high cliff, her face hidden by shadows. Her long white hair flowed in the wind, as an evil laugh escaped from her lips.  
"Talpa... Your reign over the Dynasty has ended. Where you have failed, I shall succeed." another laughed rang out as she ended her speech and turned to face her army of Dynasty soldiers ready for battle.  
"Now all that stands in my way is that Kayura and those Ronin Warriors. Then I, Titania, shall rule over both the mortal and netherworlds!"   
Evil red eyes glowed in the darkness as evil laughter erupted from her and her three comrades.  
  
"Hey Kento! Catch!" Cye called as he threw a ball to his friend, who stood holding his stomach and complaining of hunger. Everyone laughed as the ball hit Kento straight in the face and fell to the ground.  
"Hey, watch it, Cye! I'm running on an empty stomach!" the burly man shouted as he heaved the ball back to his laughing friend.  
"You're always running on an empty stomach, Kento." called a familiar New York-like accent. Rowen stood up in a tree, enjoying the game.  
"Yeah, that's true. Better hurry with the burgers, Mia, or else Kento will eat everything else." laughed Sage, who was setting out some plates and other things, along with Ryo.  
Ryo shook his head and smiled warmly towards Mia and Yuli, who were fixing the burgers. Or Yuli was trying to keep the burgers away from Whiteblaze, who was in one of his ravenous hunger moods.   
Suddenly, a white mist descended onto the picnic. A faint snippet of music played as rose petals swirled around the picnicers.   
"What's this?" asked Rowen.  
"The Dynasty?" asked Cye.  
"Couldn't be." replied Sage.  
A figure emerged from the mists carrying a long staff, as the sound of rings rattling was heard.  
"Ronin Warriors. I once again ask you for your help." a familiar voice rang out.  
"Lady Kayura!" cried Ryo.  
"What are you doing here?" Kento asked.  
"The Netherworlds are once again under the control of an evil force. This time, it is a woman named Titania. She wants to succeed where Talpa failed, including rule over the mortal and netherworlds and retrieve the Ronin Armor." she said sadly. "You must take up your armor and fight, for her armies are powerful and she has even taken the three warlords back to the side of evil."  
"What?" they all cried.  
"Looks like we're going to have to call upon our armors." Sage said.  
"The five Ronin armors won't be enough. I cannot fight, for I am the last of the Ancient's clan. But Anubis' armour of Cruelty is still able to be used. I will ask him to choose the person worthy of the armor's power." she said and then disapeared, calling "Good luck, Ronins. I will return with the one worthy enough to wear the mark of Loyalty."  
  
Meanwhile, a young girl walked home from school, laughing with her friends.  
"I can't believe he broke up with you, Jenny*. He doesn't deserve to be called a friend of mine." she remarked to her friend, throwing her long auburn hair behind her shoulder.  
"You're just saying that because your my best friend, Keiko." Jenny said, smiling towards her friend.   
Keiko smiled and gave her friend a peace sign. "No.. I mean it! That guy was a real jerk.. and I'll make sure I'll beat him up later!" she laughed, which in turn caused her friend to laugh.  
"Thanks, Keiko.. I know I can always count on you to help me laugh!" Jenny* remarked and looked at their surroundings. "Well, this is my turn. See ya tomorrow, Keiko!" she said, and turned down a nearby street, her short blond hair waving in the breeze, as if saying goodbye.  
Keiko continued on her way home, her auburn hair falling into her face, her blue skirt ruffled in the wind. She sighed and looked to the sky, thinking about the conversation she had with her friend.  
"Who's gonna be there to make me laugh?" she said softly, tilting her large green eyes to the ground, the orbs hiding her secret pain. Suddenly, a sweet melody filled the air, making Keiko's soul feel at peace. Rose petals swirled around her, a bright light almost blinding her. She lifted a hand to her eyes, and squinted, seeing a figure in the distance. She heard a faint clanking of what sounded like keys. She took a step back, dropping her school bag as she brings her hands to her chest. Suddenly, a voice floated around her, like smoke.  
"Loyalty.."   
"Who's there?!" she asked, her face holding an expression of fear, a slight quiver in her voice.   
A woman appeared, her long violet hair flowing in the breeze. Her robes fluttered around her body, and she held a long staff that looked almost like a triton, and there were rings moving around the blades, which was what she thought was keys clanking.  
"Do not be afraid.. I'm not going to hurt you, Keiko." the woman said, a soft and gently smile on her face.   
Keiko studied the woman, who looked like something out of ancient China or something. Red eye shadow framed her eyes and swooped across to the sides of her face.  
"H-how do you know my name?!" she asked, talking a step back, the muscles in her legs itching to break into a run.   
"My name is Lady Kayura, and I guard the lands of the Netherworld and the Mortal world. However, the Netherworld is under attack from a woman called Titania." Lady Kayura said, her face looking sad as images of a sinister looking woman flashed in her memories, a satanic laugh filling her ears. She shook her head clear of these images and took a step towards Keiko.  
"But.. what does that have to do with me?" Keiko asked, her hands falling to her side, slightly troubled by this news.  
Kayura smiled slightly. "The only hope for the Mortal world is the Ronin Warriors, and you, my dear, are one of them." she said softly.  
Keiko looked shocked, then started laughing. "Me?! A warrior! You've got to be kidding me!" she said, holding her sides to keep them from shaking.   
Kayura shook her head sadly. "I wish it wasn't true, but you are the Ronin of Loyalty.. and you must now join up with the others, and train." she said, and walked towards Keiko. She grabbed her arm gently and slammed the end of her staff into the ground. The rings clanked and chimed as they knocked against the blades and a bright shaft of light engulfed Kayura and Keiko.  
Keiko's eyes widened as she felt the light engulf her body. She felt as if her body was dissolving into the light, joining with it. The shaft traveled up into the clouds, and then shot down into the yard of a field, in the country. She closed her eyes as her body seemed to reform into solid. Her knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground. She breathed deeply, her head slightly dizzy.   
"Whoa.." she said, still slightly dizzy. Kayura just smiled a little.  
"Watch it.. that first shaft is a doozy." she comments, and starts walking towards a house in the distance.  
Keiko pushed herself to her feet and walked quickly to catch up with Kayura. They reached a top of a hill, and Keiko looked down to the house. She blinked to see 5 guys, a girl, a little boy, and a HUGE white tiger. She gasped as it turned to look right up at her!  
"AHH!" she yelled, and jumped behind Kayura, as the tiger padded up towards her.   
Kayura shook her head, muttering under her breath as she started walking towards the guys, who had stopped training to look over to them.   
"Anubis.. I hope this is the one.." she mutters, and steps towards the guys.   
"Ronins.. this is Keiko, the new holder of the armor of Loyalty." she announced, and turned to extend her hand to Keiko, who was currently backing away from WhiteBlaze, saying "Nice kitty.. good tiger.. Okay.. go back to whatever you were doing.." and laughing a little.  
Ryo laughed and stepped towards Keiko and WhiteBlaze. "WhiteBlaze.. here boy." he called out and reached down to stroke the tiger's head. "He won't hurt you. He only wanted to make friends." he called out to Keiko, who had traveled a ways away from the group.   
Keiko blushed a little, seeing the group of really cute guys and she realized they must be the Ronins. She walked towards them, looking down at the ground, blushing.   
"Hi.. I'm Keiko!" she said, pushing back the blush long enough for her to lift her head up and smile towards the guys. She held out her hand towards Ryo, who smiled back and took her hand.  
"I'm Ryo.." he said, his dark eyes looking into hers. Her cheeks were flushed as another boy appeared, breaking her hand from Ryo's.   
"I'm Kento!" the boy said, trying to look buff and rugged. She laughed a little and shook his hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Kento." she said, smiling brightly. He grinned and pulled her to him, setting an arm around her shoulders in a friendly manner. "That guy over there," he said to her, pointing to one who had chesnut brown hair and dark blue eyes, "Is Cye. The one with blond hair is Sage, and the guy with the headband is Rowen. And that little dude over there is my man, Yuli." he said, gesturing to each one, who smiled, waved, or nodded. Yuli grinned broadly and pointed up to the woman.   
"This is Mia." he said, and Mia smiled, but it looked almost forced.   
"Nice to meet you, Mia." Keiko said, smiling towards her, but the difference between their smiles is Keiko's was genuine. Mia just nodded and walked towards the house.   
"I'm going to look in my grandfather's records. I never heard of a girl Ronin. Maybe he has some records on it." she called to them over her shoulder, and slipped into the house.  
Kayura turned towards Keiko, who was still under Kento's arm.   
"It's time for you to call upon your armor." she said simply, and the others nodded, their smiling faces turning serious.  
Keiko nodded and followed the Ronins as they walked towards a calm spot in the woods.  
Meanwhile..   
Titania sat in on a huge throne, her deep red bikini top barely holding in her breasts. Her long black hair flowed down her back from the high ponytail on her head. She stood and her long red skirt flowed down from her hips, slits going up her sides. Her deep red eyes narrow into little slits as she listens to the report one of her scouts has given her. She snickered as she heard the news of the new Ronin.  
"So.. little Kayura thinks she can defeat me. Heh.. well, she's got her work cut out for her.." she mutters, pacing the room. She throws herself back onto the golden chair and smirks.   
"I can't wait to see what this.. little girl can do." 


End file.
